Aquariums provide an aesthetically pleasing, relaxing display of motion and color. Aquatic scenes also promote curiosity and interest as they capture the eye and imagination of a viewer. Certain lighted displays share these same positive attributes. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to combine the beneficial aspects of aquariums and lighted displays to enhance viewing pleasure and/or the ambience of a room.